UnLucky
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Kurt is raped by a jock from another school during prom night. Blaine finds him in the school bathroom curled up in a fetal position. Both blame themselves. Can they ever move on?


**Let me know if I should continue!**

Kurt went into the bathroom to freshen up. He was thrilled being able to go to prom with someone he liked. And he couldn't believe how okay kids were being seeing him and Blaine together. There were no taunts, jeers, heckles. Maybe they were really becoming indifferent at least. Which Kurt liked because that meant they didn't care enough to torment him anymore. Maybe things were finally beginning to change.

The door opened and in walked a jock. But what struck Kurt as odd was the jock wasn't dressed in his school's uniform. It was another school's uniform.

"So I hear you're the resident fairy," he jeered as he closed the door and Kurt swallowed as he saw the door get locked. His whole body went rigid.

"I don't want any trouble," he said, and silently cursed when he felt his body tremble. The jock grinned as he approached.

"Neither do I," he said softly as his eyes lingered towards Kurt's kilt. They were filled with lust. "I'm glad you've made the access easy," he added with a laugh. Kurt looked down at his kilt with new horror. He shook his head as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Pu...please," he begged. The jock continued to approach. He tried to dive forward and make a run to the door when the jock grabbed him and slammed him to the wall. He yelled in shock and pain. The music outside was getting louder. His tormentor turned him around and shoved his chest against the cold bathroom wall.

"Shut up," the jock growled as he ran his hands up Kurt's bare legs. Kurt kicked which got him shoved against the wall harder for a second tim. He cried out more from the fear than from the pain.

"Don't," he begged and squirmed under the huge arms that pinned him down. That one hand kept going closer and closer towards his crotch. He closed his eyes and prayed that help would arrive soon. Finally the jock got tired of his pleas, took off his belt and tied it around Kurt's mouth. Now Kurt's pleas were muffled against the leather. Kurt's face was wet with tears. He couldn't believe this was happening.

His father was right, the kilt was a bad idea. It gave the wrong impression.

He heard the jock unzip his pants.

"No, no no, please stop!" But those words were muffled by his new gag. The jock only laughed and rubbed his head and suddenly stuck wet fingers in his hole.

He gasped at the violation of it,and the pain. He moaned.

"That's right," taunted the jock. "You like it, don't you bitch? All you cocksucking fags like it."

Kurt shook his head adamantly. He couldn't stop moaning from the pain, though.

"Your head says no, but your body doesn't lie," laughed his tormentor. "Gotta get your tight virgin ass ready," he breathed against Kurt's ear. Kurt had never heard such vulgar words in his life. It caused him to sob some more. "You'll thank me for it,"the jock added.

Kurt continued to squirm, but felt powerless under this giant.

The jock finally took out his fingers.

"I think I'm ready now," the jock sneered.

More struggles continued as Kurt tried to fight was was going to happen until the very last second. The jock just laughed and continued to hold him down effortlessly as he shoved his penis inside of Kurt.

Kurt screamed, but no one could hear him because the belt blocked the sound. He stood,defeated, as the jock thrusted in and out. He was suddenly done fighting what was going to happen. It was too painful. He lost his first kiss to a bully and now he had lost his virginity in the most awful way imaginable

He felt the blood trickle down his legs as the thrusting continued. He felt so weak. He just wanted it to be over.

The jock finally pulled himself out of Kurt and shoved him too the ground. He then released his load onto Kurt's limp and defeated body.

The belt was removed when the Jock got dressed.

"Thanks," the jock laughed. "For a fairy you were actually pretty good."

Kurt said nothing and just curled into a fetal position as the cruel jock left,leaving the door unlocked in the process

* * *

><p>Blaine frowned as he sat at the table with Rachel, Sam and Mercedes.<p>

"I'm going to check on Kurt," he said. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has," said Mercedes. She suddenly looked worried.

He went to the men's bathroom.

"Kurt?' He knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Kurt?"

He opened it and walked in. Blaine stared in horror at what he saw, Kurt curled up with his knees pressed against his chest. His kilt exposing him and blood trickling down his legs. But the look in Kurt's eyes, the bleak and hollow expression, pained Blaine the most.

"Oh my God!" he cried out suddenly, his voice ripped with anguish and horror. "Kurt!" He rushed to his boyfriend in tears as he wondered who could have done something like this and why he wasn't able to stop it...


End file.
